


Cassian - Technocrats

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Cassian didn’t care what the alliance technocrats said, he was keeping the droid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

Cassian didn’t care what the alliance technocrats said, he was keeping the droid. 

In a clearing, far enough on the other side of Yavin IV that the droid’s sensors couldn’t pick up anything about the temple base, he sat on a crate, fiddling with a data pad.

The cord that dangled down into the damp leaf-litter, connected him to the data-port in the back of the droid’s head. There was something faintly eerie about that, plugging straight into the droid’s brain. 

That and the way the droid’s yellow eyes flickered to every tap of Cassian’s fingers on the pad. 

The mission might have been a bust otherwise but Cassian was determined to make the most of it. The technocrats had had their fun, stripping every bit of coded data out of the stolen/salvaged/unintentionally dragged along imperial droid, but Cassian was determined that what was left after their data-mining could be useful too.

Maybe he was just going soft, but he couldn’t bear to see the thing scaped. 

He wasn’t trained for this. Or skilled, by any stretch. But after years of learning on the run and sometimes quite literally under the gun, he was pretty good at making it up as he went along. 

He punched the last bit of cobbled together code and unplugged the cable. 

There was an anxious moment of silence as the droid’s systems cycled through diagnostics and Cassian found himself reaching for his blaster. Just in case he got this wrong. Just in case the egg-heads were right and this thing couldn’t be reprogramed. 

The droid’s eyes lit up slowly, looking up at Cassian from its sitting position on the damp earth. Eyes that moved from Cassian’s face to the blaster hanging from his hand and back to his face. “There’s a 76% probability you could deactivate me with that before I could kill you. But I’d rather you didn’t.” The droid cocked his head. “My programming appears to have been corrupted. Clumsily.”

Cassian couldn’t help but smile. “You’re right there. I reprogrammed you.”

“Oh good.” The droid cocked its head back the other way. “I know who to blame if my legs stop working or go in different directions. What’s your designation?” 

“Cassian. Cassian Andor.” 

“Cassian.” The droid repeated the name as if tasting it. “Cassian. You are a very bad programmer, Cassian Andor.”

“I know.” Cassian shrugged, holstering the blaster. “But I’m pretty sure I’m not that bad that your feet will try to go different directions. Or that you’ll try to kill me.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” The words were ominous but there was a tilt in the droid’s voice, just enough to make Cassian suspect he was joking. 

“What your designation?” Cassian asked, starting to roll up the cable.

“My name,” stress on name “is K-2SO.”

Cassian nodded and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kay.”


End file.
